ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 12: The War of Fire and Ice
Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 12 '''(subtitled The War of Fire and Ice) - 12th season LEGO Ninjago. which is broadcast only on a TV show called “Ninja-cartoon tv” and cannot be found on the Internet. Kai and Zane are the mascots and focal pieces of this season. And the two ninja are also the main antagonists. Also in this season there is a faction, namely ice samurai and the fire samurai. Here is the transcript: Season 12: The War of Fire and Ice Episode Transcript List! Plot Episode 105: The War Has Begun After the ninja have gone to war, the Ninja have been alerted by Wu and quickly head into the Desert of Ice to stop them from destroying Ninjago. Episode 106: Shattering Ice Kai raises massive dragons of fire to send fireballs of doom to melt the Ice Castle into a puddle. As Nya and Lloyd rush to control the flow of water and Jay and Cole make their way to convince Kai to stop the attack. Episode 107: Spinjtizu Sparring As Jay and Cole fail to convince Kai to stop his rampage, Zane's Ice Castle gives out and floods all of Ninjago. The Ice Samurai raid Kai's forge. They put out his fire and both soon are powerless. Nya focuses her powers to evaporate the water. The two leaders fight for the control of the Desert of Ice. Episode 108: The Master of Two Elements When Zane defeats Kai in a Spinjitzu battle, he seizes control of both elements. The Ninja rush to help Kai, as he is about to drown in the sea of ice. Episode 109: The New World Zane banishes the Ninja using his elements to suck the rest out of the Ninja. With the ninja powerless, he shoots them to the sea using his Ice Power. Meanwhile, he transforms Ninjago into an immense Ice Desert. Episode 110: The New Ice Age Wu defends Ninjago from the Samurai with P.I.X.A.L. After seeing Zane return without the other ninja, he rushes to the desert, with Samurai X and the rebooted Snowbot to defeat the Ice Samurai alone. Episode 111: Spinjitzu Lessons The Ninja are trying to swim, but the Ninja give out. Cold, they close their eyes and prepare for the end. Wu jumps into the water until all that remains is Kai, but he is unconscious. Kai had sunk close to the bottom and was dropped when Wu retrieved Nya. Wu grabs Kai, but does not have enough time to return to the surface. Episode 112: Ancient Power Zane smashes into the Ninjago Museum which has been untouched until then. P.I.X.A.L. flies in with her Samurai X Mech. He summons a massive ice shard snake that uses its Ice Breath to trap P.I.X.A.L. in an Ice Prison. Meanwhile, Wu uses Spinjitzu to get Kai out of the water, will he be in time to stop Zane? Episode 113: Spinjtizu Spin Slam Part 1 With Zane about to sever P.I.X.A.L.'s head, the Ninja rush in with new vehicles made by Cyrus Borg and Kai wakes up to find Ninjago in ruin due to his army.(Energy Mech, Dragon Dragster, Earth Beast and Water Beast) The Beasts face off and the ninja fight Zane's Army. Episode 114: Spinjitzu Spin Slam Part 2 The Ninja destroy all of the Samurai to find Zane has taken the life of a Nindroid dedicated to protecting Ninjago City, P.I.X.A.L. Zane captures Kai and puts him in the monestary, controlling Ninjago, with the Ice Samurai. To be continued in: Season 13: The End of Fire and Ice Total Episodes: 10 Sets 700997 - Ice Castle Ambush - $14.99 Minifigs: Ice Samurai and P.I.X.A.L. | Pieces: 53 700998 - The Fire Forge Raid - $14.99 Minifigs: Fire Samurai and Jay | Pieces: 53 770999 - Ninjago Museum Trap - $19.99 Minifgs: Nya, Zane and Ice Samurai | Pieces: 131 771000 - Energy Mech Vs. Shard Snakes - $39.99 Minifgs: Cole, Lloyd, Wu, 2x Ice Samurai | Pieces: 307 771001 - Dragon Dragster Destroyer - $29.99 Minifigs: Jay, Kai, 2x Ice Samurai | Pieces: 201 771002 - The Beast Battle - $49.99 Minifigs: Cole, Nya, 2x Fire Samurai and Snowbot figure | Pieces: 495 771003 - Ninjago City Museum: Ice Beast Attack! - $59.99 Minifigs: Zane, Kai, Lloyd, Wu, 2x Ice Samurai, P.I.X.A.L. and Snowbot figure | Pieces: 652 Updated By: SkyNinja17 Original Idea: Ultimate Bendy Gallery Note: ''THESE IMAGES ARE NOT OWNED BY SKYNINJA17 OR ULTIMATE BENDY! NEITHER IS THIS PAGE A COLLABORATION! THNX!' Category:Fan Series Category:Seasons